Making the Right Decision
by bankandsessaremine
Summary: Captured by Koga again Kagome must deal with being lost in the woods and finding an illtempered demon. But that's not all! She must also deal with the feelings she has when she must choose between a lover or her friends.
1. Chapter 1

Hey to who ever decides that this story sounded interesting enough to read… I'm not very good at writing but I do read a lot of fanfiction… so yea I think I can make my stuff seem a little original… if I end up copying something from someone else's story I'm so very sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form… unless it's in my fantasies… but no one can stop someone from doing that so yea…

Chapter One:

'How do I always end up in these situations!' She thought as she was being carried away by Koga once again. 'This isn't fair! I don't even like the guy, and yet he pursues after me like a lost puppy… wait wouldn't the puppy be Inuyasha… but I doubt he'd really care if I was gone… he's much too occupied with Kikyo. DAMN YOU INUYASHA!'

"Hey Koga… do you think you can put me down anytime soon I really would like to go back to my friends now…" Kagome asked innocently.

"Now why would I let my woman go run around with dog-shit? You may start to smell like him if you stay with him long enough."

"Hey now I don't smell that bad do I!"

Koga stopped in mid stride. "I never said that!"

"Yeah but you sure did imply it. Koga just put me down."

"I'm never going to let you go back to mutt-face again. YOU'RE MY WOMAN!" Koga replied getting angry that he was being disobeyed by 'his woman'.

This really started to piss Kagome off. "Koga… one little piece of helpful advice… I WILL NEVER BE YOUR WOMAN NOW PUT ME DOWN!"

Koga was taken aback at Kagome's rant, but none the less picked her up off his shoulder and gently set her on the ground. "Fine I guess I'll be going now…" with that Koga started to walk off. "Oh and hey Kagome, just let me know when you decide to leave that idiot that you call Inuyasha." With that said Koga ran off through the forest with a cloud of dust trailing behind him.

It was then that Kagome realized that she was in the middle of a forest and she had no clue as to where she was.

"Just great now how am I supposed to get back to the group?" Kagome said to herself as she started to walk in the opposite way Koga ran. As she started to walk away she failed to notice the pair of eyes that followed her every move. (A/N: yes I know every ones heard this before but please just bare with it does come into play later on. THANKS!)

As Kagome walked farther into the forest she felt as if she was being watched. She was starting to get a little creeped out with this 'little' feeling she was getting. But just as soon as it came; it was gone.

After about an hour of walking aimlessly through the thick forest Kagome leaned against the closest tree she could get to and sat down between two of the roots. "This is hopeless…I'll never get back…I'll be stuck here in the forest till I die of starvation! THIS CAN"T HAPPEN I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE! Okay calm down Kagome… you can get through this you won't die from starvation you're most likely to be eaten by…"

"Eaten by what... a demon?" a voice came from the other side of the tree.

Scared out of her wits by the sudden appearance of the voice Kagome peered around the tree only to find a severely wounded Sesshoumaru

"Sesshoumaru what happened to you! Where are Jaken and Rin? Shouldn't they be with you?" Kagome questioned.

"What does it matter to you miko?"

"I'm just worried that's all… can I help in some way?"

"Why would I want your help?"

"Because you've lost a lot of blood by the looks of it and if you don't get any medical help any time soon you may die."

"I don't need any help from a _human_." Sesshoumaru replied with disgust laced in his voice.

"Human or not you still need help and by the looks of it you don't have the strength to help yourself nor to seek it. So why not just let me help, after all I am a miko."

"Hn. You are very bothersome girl leave my presence at once."

"But Sesshomaru I refuse to let you just die here… Please… just let me help you."

Kagome got no answer, for Sesshoumaru slipped into unconsciousness in the middle of her plea. 'Well if he's not conscious he can't stop me from healing him.' With that thought in mind Kagome starts to heal him, but what she didn't realize was how much energy it would take to heal a full-blooded demon. 'Oh crap! I wasted too much… getting sleepy…' with that being her last thought she passed out on Sesshoumaru.

End Chapter.

Please r/r THANKS oh and if something doesn't make sense please feel free to ask I will answer any and all questions BYE!

Kitten

Ps. Yes my pen name is bankandsessaremine but my nickname my friends gave me is kitten so yea that's what I'm going to be signing with. Ok now I'm really gonna go BYE!


	2. Chapter 2

Looks like its time for Chapter 2… well it looks like you guys like my story cause if I didn't get enough good reviews I wasn't going to post this chapter… but yea from the looks of it you like it… enough babbling ON WITH THE STORY!

Recap: Kagome was kidnapped by Koga… Sesshoumaru badly injured… Kagome finds him… tries to heal him but ends up using too much energy and passes out… (I don't really like the stories where they repost the last couple paragraphs in a story but hey if the story line is good I don't really care)

Chapter 2:

'What happened to me?' were Kagome's first thoughts waking up. Then it finally hit her; she wasn't where she remembered 'falling asleep' at. As she was looking at the elaborately decorated room she failed to notice some one walk through the door.

"Glad to see you are finally awake Milady."

"W-who are y-you?" Kagome asked starting to get scared. 'Just great first I wake up in some weird room where I don't know exactly is located and then some weird demon starts calling me 'Milady'.'

"Umm… Milady did you hear what I said?" the demon servant asked.

"Huh… oh… what… sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"It's alright Milady. I said you are in Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. He instructed me to help you get dress for breakfast."

"WHAT! I'm where now?"

"In Lord Sesshoumaru's castle; now, if I don't have you down there soon we will both get punished."

"Oh sorry… I guess I'll get dressed then…" I was then that Kagome looked down and noticed that she was naked. "Where are my clothes?"

"You mean those rags you were brought here in? They are being washed."

"Hey now! My clothes are not rags!"

"That's fine Milady now can we get you dress and in the dining room before Lord Sesshoumaru punishes us."

With that said the servant help Kagome get dressed in the kimono that was left out for Kagome to wear. The kimono itself was a purple color with cranes embroidered around the bottom and back.

As Kagome looked in the full length mirror that was strategically place on the wall beside the armoire she was shocked to see how she looked. In her opinion she was beautiful. Not even the kimonos she wore for the festivals at home matched the beauty of the one she wore now.

"Come Milady. It is time for you to go to the dining room."

"Oh, yes, I'm coming." With that said Kagome followed the servant out of the room and down the long winding hallways.

. In the Dining Room .

'Where could she be? I know it doesn't take _that_ long to get dressed.' Thought Sesshoumaru as he paced the room. Not long after that thought crossed his mind did the servant he sent to fetch Kagome entered the room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, Lady Kagome has arrived." The servant meekly said as she introduced Kagome into the room.

"Thank you Misaro, you are dismissed."

"Yes Milord." With that Misaro left.

"You may sit, Miko."

'Did he just say something that was actually nice?' Kagome thought, but little did she know when she thinks she tends to space out. That just happens to be one of the lords' pet peeves.

"Miko. I said sit." He said starting to get a little bit angry. With that said Kagome couldn't sit fast enough. 'Well so much for him being nice.'

After they sat down the meal was brought out to them. Kagome remembered something her mother taught her when she was young 'that when in the presence of some one of higher status you must wait for them to eat first before you start to eat.'

Sesshoumaru was actually impressed with Kagome's manners. When he first sat down he thought she would be like his half-brother and eat like a Neanderthal. A couple minuets passed and Kagome couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, you have such a lovely home from what I've seen of it." Kagome stated remembering that she was in his home and didn't want to disrespect him since he's shown her good hospitality.

"Thank you miko." And that was all he said.

'Shesh you think he would have a conversation once in a while, but no.'

"Miko…"

"Kagome."

"Excuse me?"

"Please call me Kagome. That is my name after all. I do call you by Sesshoumaru; not demon."

"Fair enough. _Kagome_, I would like to thank you for healing me back in the forest, and for bringing back my arm."

"Huh...? I brought back your arm?"

"Yes."

It was then that Kagome finally noticed that he had two arms instead of one.

"Umm… You're welcome." Kagome said meekly not knowing what else to say.

The rest of the meal went quietly until… "LORD SESSHOUMARU! I'M BACK!" yelled an over enthusiastic little girl running into the room and attaching her arms around Sesshoumaru's neck.

"Rin what have I told you about yelling."

"Lord Sesshoumaru told Rin to never yell, unless Lord Sesshoumaru wasn't near by and it was at Jaken." Rin replied with a giggle at the last part. (Sorry couldn't help myself… the toad gets on my nerves. He's such an ass kisser.)

"Very good Rin, now go wash up and come back and I will have a place set for you."

"Yes Milord!" With that said Rin ran out of the room tossing a "Hi Kagome" over her shoulder.

The rest of the meal went uneventful after the Rin incident. Kagome was escorted back to her room to relax and get ready for bed.

End Chapter.

YAY! I finished. Is it just me or does the ending to that seem a little rushed… oh well hope you enjoyed… but yea review and you get another chapter… hopefully I get 5 reviews for this chapter.

BYE!

-Kitten

P.S. Once again THANKS oh and if something doesn't make sense please feel free to ask I will answer any and all questions BYE!


	3. AN

Hey guys sorry this isnt an update... well in a way it is... its an update to tell ya'll(can you tell im texan?) that im sorry that ive neglected to write and post another chapter... Im sooooooo sorry... ive already started working on chapter 3 so you dont have to worry about that it will be up within the week i promise... ive just been so busy with it being my first year in college and getting everything ready for my trip to Japan in 2 months... so yes it will be up ok enough babbling BYE!

-Kitten


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys heres chapter 3 finally... and i got it out before finals too... YAY ME!!!! ok heres the story its longer this time... ok one more... YAY ME!!!

Chapter 3:

Cautiously knocking on the door to the study, Kagome waited patiently for the consent from the occupant for permission to enter.

"Enter." Came the loud booming voice from inside.

Kagome meekly opened the enormous heavy door and walked slowly inside. After carefully shutting the heavy door behind her slowly so it wouldn't slam, she walked over to the desk that was situated closest to the large window facing the lush garden. Looking beyond the window you could see Rin running around picking flowers and chasing Jaken.

"You may be seated." Sesshoumaru said monotonously.

"You wanted to see me Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Kagome questioned suddenly getting the feeling she was back in school and had gotten sent to the principal's office for some wrong doing.

"Where did you learn to speak proper grammar? You speak it very well."

"Umm…well…you see… uhh… " Kagome stuttered as she debated whether to tell him the truth of where she came from or not.

"Do not try my patience woman I do not have all day to hear your insistent babbling. I do not have this desk here just to make myself look important."

'Did he just make a joke?' Kagome was suddenly confused about everything she ever thought she new about the regal demon lord sitting in front of her.

"Did you just make a joke?" Kagome asked as she noticed the corners of his mouth turn up in a slight smile. "You should smile more. You look more handsome when you smile." As soon as the words left her mouth her hand was covering it.

'DID I JUST SAY HE WAS CUTE?!?! DAMN ME AND MY MOUTH FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO STAY SHUT!!!!'

'Did she just say I was handsome?' Sesshoumaru was thoroughly confused as to where this woman in front of him was coming from. 'Wait a minute! She never told me how she became so educated.'

"Woman I insist you tell me how you became so educated at once!"

Kagome was harshly torn from her inner battle by his loud voice.

"Oh yeah… that… sorry… I forgot you had asked me a question."

'I guess I could tell him, I mean come on now if he wanted me dead then he wouldn't have brought me back here after I healed him.'

"Well you see Sesshoumaru-sama, I come from the future. 500 years in the future to be precise."

"That certainly explains the way you dress and some of your vocabulary, but how did you become as knowledgeble as you are, and how did you come to be in this time period?"

"Well… umm… in my time it is mandatory for every child to attend school to take classes for many years learning proper grammar, how to read, and mathematics."

"So you're saying that everyone in your time is properly educated?"

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

'She's being polite. Why isn't she being as crude as my younger half-brother being that she follows him around all day."

"So how did you come to this time?"

"Do you know of the Bone-Eaters well that's in the middle of InuYasha's forest?"

"I do"

About an hour had past since Kagome first entered Sesshoumaru's large study. As she finished her story as to how she came to the feudal era, she noticed that Sesshoumaru had a contemplative look on his face.

'I wonder what he's thinking about?'

"Miko, you are to teach Rin how to read, write, and to speak properly."

"I'm to do what now?"

"You are to teach Rin…"

"Yeah I heard you the first time. Why should I do what you say. Can't you just ask me if I would tutor Rin, instead of demanding me to do it?! I would have done it if you asked, but NO you had to demand me to do it."

"Miko do NOT forget your place! You are in my home as a guest. You are not in any position to demand things of this Sesshoumaru!"

"Did you forget YOU are the one that brought ME here after I healed YOU!"

"Would you have rather me leave you there passed out on the ground where a stray demon could have eaten you or raped you?"

"You truly care about my well-being?" Kagome questioned in a softer more curious tone.

"I was indebt to you"

"Oh…ok…" Kagome replied rejectedly.

'Why did that hurt so bad when he said that. It's not like I expect him to fall madly in love with me after I save his life and then when my life is threatened after I save him… man Kagome get a grip on yourself girl… you've been watching way too many soap-operas.'

'Why did she just look so hurt just now? Wait… why should this Sesshoumaru care to the well-being of a human more less there mind.' Sesshoumaru was torn from his thoughts when Kagome spoke again.

"When do you want me to start, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Tomorrow is acceptable."

"Tomorrow it is then."

there you guys go chapter 3... ive started to work on chapter 4 but i dont know when that will come out... ill try and post it before i leave on my trip for japan... BYE ... and please review...

-Kitten


End file.
